The Love of a Child
by Blossom07
Summary: Sakura is a teacher in tomoeda, she is also in a relationship she has a hard time to get out of. A 6 year old boy and his father will help her sort her life. Any kind of love helps her, the love of a friend, the love of a child and the love of a lover. SS
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone!

Thank you for being patient! Because it has been a long time since I updated. I suggest everyone to read the story over again, as it has been RE-WRITTEN, but the plot does not change. I think you will like this version better, if you don't; let me know why. I appreciate any constructive criticisms!

Fist thing first:

1- Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, Cardcaptors is a copyright of CLAMP.

2- Here are the ages of the characters.

Sakura – 25 Xio Lang – 6 (Syoran's son) Tomoyo – 25

Syoran – 27 Jason – 25 Eriol – 27

3- 'Speaking', Thinking, (Author's comment if there will ever be any. J)

4- Just enjoy the story that follows!

______________________________________________________________________________

The Love of a Child – Chapter 1

A women with green emerald eyes arose from her sleep and looked immediatly at the alarm clock, surprisinly she was early. Finally a smile appeared on her beautiful face and she though about she how enjoy another day with the children she learned to love as a teacher.

She though about how she became a teacher at the Tomoeda's primary school, not long after her diploma eight months ago. Then, she thought she was on the top of the world and as her memories flashed by, Sakura remembered a saying like; when everything seem that nothing can bring you down that is when everything goes wrong. Six months ago, she was the happiest she had ever been but now the children and Tomoyo were her only reasons to keep fighting for a better future.

Sakura sight and shook her head to erase those thoughts out of her head. She had to get dress and get ready for class or she would be late like the old time that she was herself in school. Her morning routine was to shower, get dress, eat, and walk to work as it was close enough from her apartment.

She was always earlier than other teachers at the school as she loved the quiet before the day begins. Once she was at her desk, she would organize the quiz for the day and anything else she wanted to add for the day. Thirty minutes before the bell rings someone came in her classroom and walked towards Sakura.

'Good Morning Sakura, I am glad that you started a habit to be early.' Said a man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

As Sakura turned to face him she said with caution 'Good Morning Jason. How was your evening?'

Jason smiled and said, 'Lovely, I was thinking of you all night.' Sakura was not sure how to interpret his meaning as he seem to have something else to say. 'Sakura, I want you to come to my appartment tonight as we need to discuss something very important tonight.'

Sakura look at him carefully trying to resolve the mystery of his demand. As this demand was not like his previous, they would never meet at his or her apartment. She then said, 'Jason I am not if we should meet at your apartment for a discussion why not a restaurant or the park?' Jason looked at her like he had just seen a horror movie.

'Are you saying you do not want to spend the evening with me?' As Jason eyes flashed dangerously. Sakura advanced a shaking hand toward him to calm him and said, 'No it is not that it is just…' Looking away '…that it was all of a sudden.' She said nervously. Jason did not seem to buy it but he was calmer.

'Well, like it or not we need to have this discussion at my appartment and it has to be tonight. Now I need to get back to work as a new student is registering today.' He kissed Sakura on the forehead and went to his office. Sakura looked at him walking away and she wondered how she would get out of this one, her relationship with Jason was getting more complicated each day. On top of that she could not talk about it to Tomoyo as Sakura already knew that her friend did not like Jason, and it would just make things even more complicated.

Another sight came from Sakura as she sat back behind her desk and waiting for the bell to ring in minutes.

Riiinnnngggg

All the student came rushing in the classroom while speaking to their friends and taking their seats. Once everyone was calm Sakura took the lead.

'Morning Class' She said with a smile.

'Morning Miss. Kimonoto.' All the student exclaimed at the same time.

'Today will we start with a quiz and the rest of the class will be group exercise before the weekend starts.' Sakura saw that that all her student seem exited to be the weekend.

______________________________________________________________________________

Classes emptied itself, with all the student going towards the buses or their parents. Sakura began to walk outside as Jason came towards her.

'Hi Sakura, I just wanted to give you the records of your new student you will have on Monday. His name is Xio Lang.' Sakura was surprised has she heard about the new student but did not expect to have him enter her class, he was supposedly in advance classes. 'I will look them over this weekend.' She said with a smile.

Jason observed her calmly and said, 'Come by nine tonight I will have everything ready.' She said nervously 'I'll be there, hum… I still want to come back to my appartment tonight, does that interfere with your plans?' As she look at him to decode his expression.

'Oh Sakura do not worry I just want to talk, nothing else.' Jason said with a smile. Finally Sakura felt some relief from this morning talk with him.

'Well, I will be there at nine sharp' Sakura said with a small smile. Jason hugged her and before he left he said, 'I love you.' Sakura was just happy that she did not have time to respond to him that he was already walking to his car. Sakura washed him get in his car and drive off. He had asked her numerous to drive her home but she declined every time, so now he just stop asking.

I have to find a way to break this relationship, but how? Tomoyo will be involved like dad and Touya got involved before. I also gonna have to find another school to work at, as he is the principal here so really he is my boss. Plus, if I tried to get away he would make sure I did not get another job in a school.

Thinking about her situation, she walked to bench close to the school making sure that all her student went with their parent or on the buses. She hated to see children waiting for a family member, as you could never be too careful and for her own peace of mind she liked to walk home when all the children has left the school.

Twenty minutes later to started walking home and she then noticed the flowers that were in bloom, especially the cherry blossom. She smiled a sad smile as she remembered what her decease father once told her; when a cherry blossom was in full bloom, it was the luckiest time of the year.

Still smiling Sakura heard the traffic going by and brought her back to the present time. She looked back at the cherry blossom giving one last wish before heading towards her appartment.

As she was crossing the street she noticed a boy walking toward the street not looking for the cars ahead. Her reaction was instinct not waiting to thinking it twice, she screams 'WATCH OUT!'

The boy was not far from her, so she just had enough time to push him over the curb but the driver did not had enough time to break to avoid the hit.

She rolled herself on the back her vision was getting more blurry by the minute. She just had enough time to see a small pair of beautiful amber eyes and all went black.

______________________________________________________________________________

I hope the first chapter gave you a good impression for the story ahead. Please I want to hear your comments, so please REVIEW!

Blossoms07


	2. Chapter 2

The love of a Child - Chapter 2

Feeling pain and discomfort, Sakura opened her eyes and she saw a white ceiling. As her eyes follows the walls of the room, she also noticed that they were all white. She tried to move and at that point she felt a pressure on her left hand. She looked at her hand and she saw Tomoyo's head pressed against her hand. Sakura wanted to move her hand to give Tomoyo more comfort but instead Tomoyo woke up.

'SAKURA, YOU ARE AWAKE!' Screamed Tomoyo relief finally taking over her reaction.

'Tomoyo not so loud, you will make me deaf.' Sakura said still feeling the resonance of Tomoyo's scream in her hears. Tomoyo giggle and gave her a gentle squeeze on her hand as Tomoyo knew that hugs were not encouraged by the sexy doctor. (Guess who will that be.)

The doctor came in the room at a fast paste, as everyone surely heard Tomoyo's scream. Without introduction he went to check on Sakura to make sure she was stable because earlier there was complication. He then stood strait and began the introduction.

'Good Evening Miss. Kimonoto. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa but you can call me Eriol and I will be your doctor for your stay here.' He gave her a genuine smile and said, 'Now Miss. Kimonoto, you gave quite a scare to this beautiful woman here.' Looking at Tomoyo's blushing cheeks. A huge grin formed on his lips but gave Sakura the attention as other matter needed to be dealt with, but before he was able to say anything Sakura spook first.

'Eriol, please call me Sakura and I am sorry, I did not mean to scare anyone.' Then the flashback of the accident came, Sakura remembered the boy going towards the cars and her pushing him over the curb, everything went black at that time. She looked at Eriol with a million questions in her eyes.

'Is the boy hurt? How long I have been in the hospital?' She tried to sit but the pain was too much. Eriol came towards her and pressed a hand on her forehead as her breath was accelerating.

What he did not know is that the though of the boy being hurt scared her and Jason… Sakura eyes widen when she realized that she probably missed his mandatory date at his apartment. She is maybe not death now but she will be once Jason sees her.

Eriol still tried to monitor her breath and her heart beep acceleration but he was sure that it was not because of the pain. _Maybe it is just the though of the boy being hurt._

'Sakura do not worry for the boy, he does not even have a scratch on him.' He said smiling. Sakura look at him and she felt some relief.

'Thank you, but when can I leave the hospital?' Sakura said in a hurry.

Tomoyo was watching her this whole time not saying a word and she knew Sakura better than any one. Tomoyo knew there was something else but she could not guess what was making her frighten.Tomoyo had doughs on where the source of the problem was but the problem itself it was still unknown.

Eriol was surprised by Sakura's demand as he was sure she had a hard time to even sit. 'Sakura you have been here for the pass two days and you are not close to recovery. You really need to stay here until your wounds heals and for observation. It could be at least a week before you are released.'

Sakura looked at him as if he was kidding. This was not supposed to happen, what would she say to Jason. She just hoped that he would understand. Then she had an idea.

'Eriol would you mind call the principal of Tomoeda's primary school and tell him the same information you just told me?' She asked hopeful. Eriol was not surprised as all the patient did not want to deliver the news to his or her employer.

'That would not be a problem. I will call the principal later.' Eriol sigh and said, 'Sakura we need to talk about your injuries.' Sakura looked at him and waited for heaviness of his words.

'Sakura you were hit in the front so you have a broken arm and 2 ribs broken. That is why you will have a hard time to sit for a couple days.' Sakura was kind of surprised by the intensity of her injuries.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and though it was time to give her a break and allow her to have some rest.

Tomoyo finally spook and said, 'Sakura now that you are awake and not near dead I think I will go have a shower and some coffee.' She said with a smile. Of course Eriol saw his opportunity and he asked tomoyo, 'Do you want to have coffee with me, my break is about to start.' A grin appeared again on his face.

'Of course' Tomoyo said with a huge smile. It was like an electric currant that came between them. Tomoyo turned to face Sakura, leaned towards her hear and said just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

'I really want a coffee with him, but Sakura I won't be far if you need me even if it is just to talk.' She backed and gave Sakura a peak on the cheek. Sakura smiled sadly as she knew what Tomoyo was referring to.

'Thank you Moyo, I know you will always be there.' Then she turned to address both Tomoyo and Eriol and said teasingly 'Have a good time you kids.' Both smiled and went towards the door.

While Sakura tried to make herself more comfortable to rest before Tomoyo comes back in the room. Sakura knew that Tomoyo will ask the questions that Sakura had been avoiding for the last couple months and it was promising to be a long conversation.

Tomoyo and Eriol started in a conversation that they didn't notice a little boy walking calmly but looking in each room.

When he arrived to room # 320 he saw a familiar face and went to look closer to make sure it was the person he was looking for. He was not tall enough to see the woman's face so he approached a chair near the hospital bed. Once he was able to look at her face he knew then that it was the woman that saved his life.

He was only six year old but very mature for his age, he had messy brown hair and deep amber eyes. He was always told that he was a smaller image of his father, but to be like his father it was an insult to him. The boy was in deep thoughts that he did not notice Sakura open her eyes and stair at the boy.

He did look familiar, then she realized that it was the boy that she saved.

'I am happy to see that you are not hurt.' She said with a calm tone. The boy look at her surprised he though she was a sleep, had he waken her up.

'Oh, I am sorry I did not mean to wake you up.' he said worried. Sakura smiled and said 'Do not worry, I was just resting my eyes. What is your name?' The boy looked at her still not smiling, she had the impression that he does not smile much.

'My name is Xio Lang Li.' Even though this woman saved him without knowing who he was he still wanted to know her reaction of his last name. He had enough of the people pamper him just because his father had money. He as in for a surprise.

'Nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Kimonoto.' She wanted him to feel comfortable and to not worry about the accident. Xio Lang was not looking at her this time was looking at the floor as seem he wanted to said something but did not how to say it.

'I… hum .. Am...hum .. Sorry...hum .. About…. the accident.' He said nervously. Sakura wanted to touch his hand to comfort him but it hurt. She tried anyway without showing her pain.

'Xio Lang' He looked at her 'there is nothing to be sorry about. I would do it again, for any child that would had been in that kind of danger. Just be careful next time.' She gave him the best smile she could and for the first time she could see a small wavy line on his mouth, finally a smile appeared.

Sakura then just realized that all times that she had seen him, he was without parents. 'Hum Xio Lang, where are your parents. I am happy to see you safe but I am worried of what they will do if you keep on running out on them.' She said with a smiled.

Xio Lang finally had his confirmation that she did not know who he was because she would had only mentioned his father. 'My mother died when I was young and my father stop by to visit grandmother, but they were talking so I decided to look for you.' He said strongly.

Sakura was sad to hear that his mother was decease, it was hard for a child to lose their parent at a young age. She knew because she lost her mother a three year old. 'I am sorry to hear about your mother.'

He nodded and said added 'Do not worry my father will not notice until super time.'

Just as Xio Lang said that a tall man with amber eyes and messy brown hair, came in the room and said 'I will not notice, you say. I am wondering what I am doing here then.' He said with a grin on his face. He knew his son wanted to visit the woman from the accident and he did too, to thank her.

The man did not expect the woman to be this beautiful, with captivating emerald eyes. He then look at his son and ruffled his son's hair. The man then said to his son 'Did I not told you that she needed her rest?'

Xio Lang looked at his father 'Yes, but I did not wake her up.' He said trying to make an argument to hide his real reason to come here before his father. The man then looked at Sakura.

'My name is Syoran Li, Xio Lang's father, but you can call me Syoran.' He said smiling. Sakura felt loss in his amber eyes but she did manage to say 'My name is Sakura Kimonoto and you can call me Sakura. It is not the best situation to do the presentation.' she said in a smile.

Sakura looked at them both and it so much like a smaller and a bigger copy of each other, not much differences. She then remembered that her new student's name was Xio Lang. She frowned and asked 'Is by any chance Xio Lang going to Tomoeda's primary school on Monday?'

Both Syoran and Xio Lang stared at her suspiciously and said Syoran said 'Yes, but how do you know that information?'

Sakura felt uncomfortable under their stare, she finally said 'Well I will be his teacher and I have file of all his previous records and it showed that he would be beginning on Monday.' She said pointing at her bag, where she hoped to still have the file that Jason gave her.

Syoran went over the bag and took the file and looked at it and it confirmed that Sakura would be Xio Lang new teacher. She was apparently recommended by many parents that was why he had request to have his son attend her classes.

He then looked at Xio Lang and said 'Xio Lang remember the teacher you wanted to give a hard time, that would be Sakura.' He said teasing his son, as he knew that his son would not give a hard time to Sakura, as the accident changed everything for his son.

Embarrassed Xio Lang just looked away. 'That was before the accident.'

She was getting really tired, so she could not escaped a yawn. Which both Xio Lang and Syoran noticed.

Syoran finally said 'I guess it is time to let Sakura rest Xio Lang or she will not recover soon enough for any classes and Eriol will kill me.' He said teasingly to his son. Xio Lang did not argue and did his goodbye to Sakura. He would see her soon enough at school. He would just need to give a hard time to the teacher's replacement, he thought with a grin.

Once Xio Lang left the room Syoran approached Sakura's bed and said 'I am really sorry that you are hurt but I am really grateful that you saved my son. Please let me know if there is anything I can repay you with.'

Sakura smiled and she said 'Thank you, but I would had done the same thing to any child, so no need to repay me.' Another yawn was heard.

'Thank you again and I'll come visit you another time with my son. I think your actions has surprised him but for now goodnight.' He said and he leaned on her hand to give it a gentle kiss.

Xio Lang was watching from the door steps and for the first time, his father was regarding a woman with kindness instead to treat her like an object. Maybe it is possible for his father to change and the perfect person to do so would be Sakura. She did not know who they were, so maybe just maybe it was possible. For the first time in a long time Xio Lang was expecting to have a better life than the one he had been living.

He then saw his father coming towards the door and he then put on his usual expression waiting to go home with his father.

Sakura was watching them walking away and she really felt the heaviness of her eyes. She finally let go and drifted to sleep with thoughts of a pair of dreaming mature amber eyes.


End file.
